


Little Artist

by CrawlCrawlCrawl



Series: Hollow Knight One-Shots I've Made [16]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrawlCrawlCrawl/pseuds/CrawlCrawlCrawl
Summary: Hornet has a rough day.
Series: Hollow Knight One-Shots I've Made [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106597
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	Little Artist

The Pale King’s parental senses were on full alert when a crying and wailing Hornet burst through the door to his workshop, knocking over multiple flasks and mechanisms. Normally, the Pale King would be furious to see so many of his possessions be destroyed by a careless child, but seeing the young Hornet bawling her eyes out, comforting her superseded any other matters.

“Papa! Papa!” she wailed as the Pale King brought her into a tight embrace.

Her tears stained his robes, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to know why she was crying, and how he could help her calm down. She was trying to say something, but he couldn’t hear her through her sobs. All he could do for now was pat her on the back lightly, in hopes that she would calm down enough that he could understand what she was saying. It took a good few moments before she regained enough of her composure to speak coherent sentences.

“Darling, what’s wrong?” the Pale King asked, and Hornet sniffled.

“Th-they said mean things…” she choked out.

“ **Who?** And what did they say?” the Pale King said, attempting to contain his anger at the revelation that someone was harassing his daughter.

“I-I made a drawing, and I showed it to the p-palace people, and they s-s-said it was bad and called me an isno- insl- inst-... they called me something mean!” Hornet shouted out, before beginning to cry again.

“It’s alright, it’s alright.” the Pale King said while rubbing her back, “Their opinions don’t matter darling, your artwork was wonderful.”

“It wasn’t! It was terrible!” she cried.

“No, no it isn’t. You’re incredibly talented, Hornet. Don’t listen to what those **wretches** said, they’re just jealous of you.” The Pale King spoke slowly.

“T-they are?” Hornet asked timidly, looking him in the eyes with her own watery ones.

“Yes. They know they can’t do as good as you can, so they lashed out. You don’t have to worry about it.” he said calmly.

“A-are you sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Hornet seemed slightly comforted, but the Pale King wouldn’t take any chances as he kept his arms around her. He would have to find the retainers responsible for this slight and have them exiled for treason **immediately** , but for now he was content with comforting his daughter. All seemed well again.

Although as time passed, the Pale King couldn’t help but notice that Hornet never tried drawing again.

**Author's Note:**

> A teeny tiny little one shot to get back in the rhythm of writing again. Have some PK and Hornet, it's good for your bones.
> 
> Once again, I'm still looking for Hollow Knight discord servers to join, so if you have any please share!
> 
> Constructive criticism and general feedback are appreciated.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
